


Hundreds Ways To Become A Forger

by Doomedheros



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	Hundreds Ways To Become A Forger

六年前的某次工作，他们需要个伪装者。

于是有人向Cobb推荐了一个新人。

他们约在街角一家不起眼的餐馆里见面，各色进出的客人是非常好的掩护。特别是Cobb注意到那个向自己走来的穿着手工三件套、头发整齐梳到脑后的见面人，他差一点就站起身跟在几个午休结束的投资经理人后面走出去。

那孩子都快被他自己的衬衫领口给勒死了！

他想打电话给联系人，用他所会的全部语种骂上十分钟。

他们居然给他推荐了一个最不可能是伪装者的伪装者！

“Cobb先生？”

对方明显做过了调查。

再想跑已经无济于事，Cobb只好板着脸点了头。

“我是Arthur。”

他说完后就在Cobb对面的位子坐下，笔挺的上身保证了西装不会出现任何多余的褶皱。

Cobb开始沉默地吃自己面前的蓝莓煎饼，在他吃掉最后一颗果酱里的蓝莓前都没有再抬眼看过Arthur。

对此Arthur没有流露出一丝不满的情绪，他只是向侍者要了一杯爱尔兰咖啡，然后边喝边观察着Cobb吃煎饼过程中的一举一动。

等到Cobb喝他的黑咖啡时，Arthur开始了极具个人风格的报复。

他模仿起了Cobb的动作、表情，甚至是呼吸节奏。

“这太他妈吓人了！”

Cobb把杯子用力地放回到桌上，Arthur也有样学样，他们连溅出的咖啡滴数都近乎相同。

他拔出枪，在餐桌底下抵上了Arthur的膝盖。

“告诉我，我不应该击碎你的骨头。”

“我们不是在梦里，Cobb先生。在这里开枪只会送你进警局。”

Arthur松开皱起的眉头、睁开眯成一条缝的双眼，恢复了他自己的样子。

“好吧，你能力很强，也许会是个不错的伪装者。”

他把伪装人物的资料胡乱扔给Arthur之后就迅速地离开了餐馆。

Arthur坐在桌边长长地呼出一口气，松开了一直搁在大腿上已经汗涔涔的拳头。

***

尽管Cobb知道这才是Arthur的第二份正式工作，他还是亲手给那孩子接上了PASIV。

***

Athur有着旁人望尘莫及的敏锐洞察能力和极为严谨的逻辑推理能力。

他从小就能牢牢地将看过的东西刻在脑子里，如同一台电脑可以随时提取出需要的内容，这对伪装工作有所助益。可是当他的储存器里没有相关的东西时，他就会彻底死机。

接触盗梦工作后，Arthur一直避免着在任务中出现这样的危险情况，他小心翼翼，把伪装对象每一个微小的动作都反复练习几十次。

但事情不会永远都称心如意。

梦中的目标人物突然向Arthur假扮的挚友提出超资料背景范围的要求时，Arthur死机了。

他也可以随便做出回应搪塞过去，可他担心他选择的回应不是目标人物想要的。这个工作对他的意义重大，只要得到Cobb和Mal的认可他就能在盗梦圈中立足。

他决不能毁在一句话上。

Arthur拼命的在头脑里搜刮伪装对象可能曾对此流露出的蛛丝马迹，然而一无所获。

终于，失去耐心的目标人物因为Arthur的毫无反应离开了。

他绷着脸部神经回到一起入梦的工作伙伴身边。

从见面起就心事重重的前哨发现只有Arthur一个人回来，立刻从腰间抽出了手枪。

Mal则温和地询问起原因。

“我不知道……我不知道他应该对此做出什么反应……他从没有……”

Arthur已经从扮演的衣着邋遢的滑板小子换回了他自己的容貌，他的衬衫领扣依然紧紧地系着，面无表情但目光闪躲。

“我们需要的是一个伪装者，而不是一面镜子！”那名前哨把火舌一般的不满喷向了Arthur，“拿不到钱就算了，你他妈可能害得我们去坐牢！见鬼的你到底是不是个伪装者！？”

Arthur的自尊被悉数击溃。

他抢过前哨手里的枪，双眼通红、垮着肩膀冲回车里，落下了所有车门的安全锁。一分钟之后，里面传出沉闷的枪声。

***

工作因为伪装者的退出而宣告失败。

Cobb和Mal对此没表现得多不高兴，相反Mal还在第二天邀请了Arthur去他们家吃晚饭。

在Cobb家里，Arthur第一次见到了Eames。

Arthur自然是知道Eames的，他没少看过这位“前辈”的资料。

被多国通缉的小偷、赌徒、绝妙的伪装者，邋遢、不拘小节，属于Arthur很不欣赏的一类人。他还以为自己永远不会和这样的人有交集。

“你好，Eames先生。”

Arthur总是第一个打招呼的人。

“嘿，他知道我！”Eames开心的一拍手，从餐台边的高脚凳上跳下来绕到Arthur身后。“Cobb，你这个可怕的罪犯！他还是个孩子！”他把双手搭在Arthur肩上，故作严肃地向Cobb喊道。

这天是星期六，虽然对他来说无论星期几都没有特别的不同，但Arthur还是在试衣镜前放下了深灰色条纹的三件套西装而是穿上了牛仔裤，黑色衬衫配灰米色的格子背心。他也没用过多的发胶，只是匆匆地梳了两下就出了门。

他知道这样的打扮会让自己看起来显得年轻一些，不过他还是觉得Eames这样说出来对他是种冒犯。

“我已经23了，Eames先生。你也只比我大3岁而已。”

“缺乏想象力啊，小家伙。”

Mal端着餐具走过来，她用胳膊肘轻轻撞了一下Eames然后把手里托着的盘子递给Arthur。

“别听他胡说，亲爱的，他当然看得出你成年了，事实上他才是幼稚的那个。”

“阔别一年后的重逢，你就这么赞美你的老朋友？”

Eames朝Mal丢了一把木制小勺，随后他和Mal都大笑起来。

“谁能听得出这是赞美啊，Eames。”Cobb把意大利面和肉酱放在餐桌上。

他打击Eames的话和晚餐的香气都让Arthur露出惬意的笑容。

***

“所以你因为不肯说一句可能会起作用的话而放弃了整个任务？”

在享用饭后甜点——Cobb特制的树莓派——时，Eames引出了他出现在这儿的原因。

被提问的Arthur心虚地挪开目光，Eames不敢置信地看向Mal来求证此事，他得到了一个肯定的点头。

Eames开始同情这小家伙了。

“你在细节上有着惊人的偏执和保守。”

“我只是想确保万无一失。”Arthur仰起脖子反击。

“永远没有万无一失，甜心。”

“别那样称呼我！”Arthur瞪了Eames一眼。

Eames耸了耸肩表示无所谓。

“说真的，如果你们那个前哨有你的一半，那两个人的关系他就不会没能事先告知你。”

“我不想讨论别人如何，我只是想知道我错在哪里了。”

Arthur之所以还在继续和Eames讲话，只因为Eames是个很好的伪装者，他需要得到一些有用的经验之谈。而不是因为喝了点酒的Eames看上去他妈的性感极了。

“你没错，就像我说的，你只是缺乏想象力。”

“那见鬼的到底是什么意思！”

“伪装者不必完全复制一个人，”Eames扮演起了语重心长的长者，他顺势将手搭上了Arthur搁在桌上的前臂，“短时间内没人能掌握对方所有的行为举止，刻意的模仿只会让目标人物疑心，你要做的只是根据需要给出符合当时情况的反应。在梦里，别去害怕还没发生的后果。大胆的，疯狂的，发挥你的想象力。”

“听起来你在说我是个十足失败的伪装者。”

“不是我自吹自擂，小家伙，在我退休之前是不会有更好的伪装者啦！”

Arthur朝他做个鬼脸，打掉了Eames粘在他衬衫上的手。

“Arthur很棒，只是缺乏专业的指导。”Cobb从他的碟子里抬起头，“你愿意教他吗，Eames？”

“荣幸至极。”

Arthur至今还对Eames那个醉醺醺的笑容怀有讨厌之情。

***

在Cobb和Mal严父慈母般的注视下，Arthur答应成为Eames名义上的助理、事实上的学生。他当晚就跟着Eames离开了洛杉矶，甚至离开了美国。

***

有谁想给一个小偷、赌徒、伪装者当助理？？？操他的！

一个星期后在米兰，Arthur坐在Eames订好的旅馆房间里，掏出新买的黑色牛皮笔记本在第二页上画了三个大大的问号和一个惊叹号。

多一秒的单独相处，Arthur都压抑着踢爆Eames脑袋的情绪。

在他看来，Eames所谓的指导不过是让愚蠢的绰号和上百种戏弄占据了他们见面时间的三分之二。Arthur的回应多数是无视，他认为让Eames在那里自觉没趣是减少这些骚扰最简单的路径。

某天Eames劝他放弃咖啡并试试他泡的茶而Arthur忍不住朝Eames竖起中指后，Eames就开始对外称呼Arthur为“stick in the mud”了。

他曾在门外听到Eames对一个药剂师开玩笑说自己原本也没期望这个年轻的伪装者会多有趣，但至少不是死板如他的那些三件套。

那时还是空气潮热的盛夏，而在新年到来前，Arthur的笔记本上已经连篇累幅地记载了他想对Eames吼叫出的脏话。

Arthur也烦透了Eames每到一个城市就先钻进赌场。

他知道Eames赢到的钱是怎么来的，他自己是个从事非法工作的家伙，也认为赌徒们以及赌场的钱活该被Eames骗，但他还是偷偷趁Eames熟睡着在他随身携带的幸运骰子里灌了铅，保证它不会再让Eames如愿的抛出6点。

“Arthur宝贝儿，我觉得我的幸运骰子不再幸运了。”

两手空空的从赌场回到旅馆，Eames扁着嘴在Arthur耳边嘟囔。

Arthur仅是微笑着踏着他的纯手工皮鞋从Eames脚背上踩过去作为回答。

***

他们认识第四个月时，Eames带着Arthur来到一个新工作中。

“你知道带参观者入梦不合规矩对吧？”

在Eames向其他人介绍Arthur时，这个团队的筑梦师首先站出来对Arthur的到来表示不欢迎。

Eames的目光并没因此离开Arthur。这让年轻的那个伪装者有些尴尬。

“如果不能带他一起，那么抱歉，你们另找别人吧。”

“或许我们可以让他干点什么……”盗取者站出来希望能从中调停，“哦，我们原来的那个前哨病了，所以……”

Arthur接收到Eames赞同的目光后点了点头，他可以做这个。

在准备工作的五天里，他将他的偏执与严谨发挥到了极致。

虽然只是个盗取保险箱密码的单层梦境，但凭借着Arthur刺探到的资料和对迷宫细节的完善，他们才意外轻松地从受过盗梦训练并患有间歇性狂躁症的目标人物那里套取到了密码。

整个任务里，Arthur根本没去观摩Eames的伪装。

被冷落的Eames只是给他起了个新的可笑之极的绰号作为抱怨。

***

尽管相处并不愉快，Arthur的确从Eames那里学到了不少成为好的伪装者需要懂得的东西。

哪怕Eames每次说到Arthur的想象力还是边叹气边摇头。

***

没有工作或可预见的一周里没有工作时，Arthur会接上PASIV来练习他的伪装技术。

第一次发现Eames潜进了自己的梦境，Arthur正把自己打扮成一名残疾人。

他转动着轮椅在医院的走廊上无止境的前进着，脑子里思考着关于伪装病患的一些技巧。专注的思考让他忽略了面前下行的楼梯。

“当心！”

有人在他即将连人带轮椅一起滚下楼梯时拉住了椅背上的推手。

震惊的Arthur回过头，金发的姑娘只留给他一个婀娜的背影。他发誓不止一次在梦里见过她。

他不会蠢到相信她只是一个简单的投射。

Arthur睁开眼睛就看到Eames正背对自己站在窗口，右手可疑地举在胸前。他拔掉针头冲过去将Eames压在墙上，手臂扼住了他的喉咙。

“我是不是应该重申礼仪的重要性，Eames女士？”

Eames露出一个甜蜜的笑容，Arthur却只觉得牙疼。

“只是想看看教学成果，小甜果。”

“还算满意？”Arthur磨着牙齿，咯咯作响。

“或许你可以让我看看你能多疯狂。”Eames的目光下移到了Arthur的裤子拉链上。

这不过是个低俗的玩笑，但第二天，Arthur在笔记本上写下了新的测试目标：Limbo。

***

为了避免被Eames打扰，Arthur在他单独出去工作后才重新进入梦境。

他在房间门外上挂了“请勿打扰”的牌子，穿着一丝不苟的套装舒服地躺在床上。注入静脉的是Arthur从一个养猫的药剂师那里拿来的效果更强的入梦剂，那会帮助他获得更充裕的时间在梦里做他想做的。

整整一个月，Arthur扮演着各式各样的人，体验着面无表情和在笔记本上诅咒Eames之外的生活。

他在梦里盖了一栋又一栋别墅，每天改变一次样貌和身份，告诉投射邻居们许多个自己的名字，但没一个是“Arthur”。

在这里，他展现了Eames想要看到的疯狂。

“Eames先生，真可惜你不在。”Arthur开心地说，然后继续在镜子前揉捏自己的脸。

他不知道强效的药剂会不会导致投射拥有记忆，他只是发现有一个邻居总会对着崭新的自己叫出昨天的名字。

这挺奇怪，他醒来后要去问问那个药剂师。

***

他从一开始就不认为Arthur该成为一个伪装者。

Arthur是个矛盾的小家伙。

他没有自信，忧心未来，对任何可能出现的后果考虑得面面俱到却因此不敢放手一搏。他把自己固封在平整的西装和刻板的习惯里以获得安全感，他都不敢当面对Eames说出那些笔记本上的话，因为他知道那会有好几个不同的结局在等着他，其中一定有他不希望看到的。

这样的Arthur却极力想成为一个和自己个性完全相反的、敢于尝试一切并且不惧怕折损的伪装者。

打破这个悖论要付出的代价会很巨大。

Arthur要么会变成一个不入流的伪装者，要么会逐渐迷失原本的自己。

Eames坐在床边的沙发椅上，合上从Arthur背包里偷出来的笔记本，对还在沉睡的Arthur露出了担忧的神情。

***

长久积压下来的危机在William任务时爆发了。那时Eames和Arthur认识正好一年。

Arthur需要伪装成目标人物的弟弟William来获得目标的信任，从而得到目标和非法组织金钱交易账目的藏匿地点。

Eames这一次则是盗取者。

这任务他们准备了很长的时间，并且第一次尝试双层梦境。压力让Arthur的难相处程度达到了史上之最。在Eames看来更糟的，是Cobb的加入在无形中给了Arthur额外的负担。他一直想在Cobb面前表现得出色些。

Arthur每天除了跟着前哨一起去搜集资料，还放弃了夜晚的睡眠时间来反复揣摩William的发音特点和习惯性的手势。他把住的酒店房间布置成了William家的样子，要求Eames即便只是梦境测试也要称呼他为William先生。Arthur甚至在开会时以William苛刻又混蛋的方式嘲笑着筑梦师的设计，而不是像过去绅士且考究地提出改进建议。

他在现实里陷入了伪装的角色中。

这是Eames最不愿看到的。

Cobb决定在目标人物结束公司会议接着进入休息室时动手。

一切顺利。

Arthur几乎让所有人以及目标的投射都认为他就是William。

刚回到第一层梦里，Eames立即朝Arthur和自己的脑袋开了枪，先一步离开了梦境。

他醒来的第一件事就是拉着不太高兴的Arthur躲进会议室旁的洗手间，把善后工作扔给了Cobb。

“真没想到你会拉我来这儿。你更喜欢在洗手间里帮我吸出来？”

Arthur尖酸地讥笑着，抚上Eames拉着自己胳膊的手。

“别再这么说话，Arthur！”

Arthur皱起眉头，“别搞错了，叫我William。任务还没结束。”

“不，任务已经结束了！你是Arthur，不是见鬼的William！”

Eames把他拉向洗手间的镜子前。

“看看你自己的脸！年轻诱人的Arthur，不是布满褶子的William！”

Arthur显然不相信，他朝Eames比了个“保持安静”的手势。

“别添乱，我还没化好妆。Cobb会发火的。”

手足无措的Eames突然想到了什么，他从口袋里翻出从不离身的红色骰子塞进Arthur掌心里。

“看这个，我的幸运骰子，我知道你偷偷给它灌了铅，它现在再也落不到6点了……”

Arthur转过脸看着他，沉默地抛了两次骰子，都稳稳地落在了3点上。

“……我们已经醒了。”

Arthur的声音苦涩喑哑。

“谢天谢地。”

Eames全身的肌肉都放松下来，他抱住了瑟瑟发抖的Arthur。

***

当天晚些时候，Eames把那枚骰子送给了Athur，他相信Arthur能够调整好自己，但总要以防万一。

“别告诉Cobb。他会很失望。”

Arthur坐在门前的台阶上郁闷地说，他的大臂贴着Eames的。

“Arthur，前哨是个好选择。”

“你一直都认为我成不了一个合格的伪装者……”

“不，我相信你，你当然能。”Eames握住了Arthur抛掷骰子的手，“只是前哨更适合你。”

Arthur一副了然于心的表情。

“因为我胆小又保守。”

“那也不是什么坏事。而且我有一点私心……”

“是什么？”

Arthur还从未见过Eames有过如此害羞的时候。

“大多数工作都不会需要两名伪装者，而我至少想拥有与你合作的机会，darling，”Eames微笑着抚摸上Arthur的颈侧，拇指在他脸颊上摩挲，“在我们的教学结束后。”

***

经过了四年的销声匿迹，Arthur并不意外地成为了业内最好的前哨，Eames依然是他自称的最棒的伪装者。

他们在不同的团队中合作过几次，其余大部分时候Arthur都和Cobb呆在一起，而Eames则满世界的偷东西、赌钱、假扮别人。

盗梦圈中有很多秘密，关于Arthur和Eames的关系总不会掉出前五名的行列。

他们几乎在每次合作的一见面时就会打起来或是对骂，不少人见过Eames用文件夹戳Arthur的后腰而Arthur会抡起PASIV的箱子打Eames的肚子。毕竟人人都知道几年前Eames做为Arthur的导师时，两人就互相看不顺眼。

当大家都认为经过这样的事件，他们绝对会老死不相往来时，这两个怪胎又客气、友好地接了下一个合作的任务。

然后又会在中途边擦自己拳头上对方的鼻血边争论Cobb做的派究竟算不算甜食。

如此循环往复。

Arthur和Eames总会给紧张压抑的盗梦者们带来茶余饭后的闲聊话题。

***

Mal的意外对所有的盗梦者都是一个警告。没过多久，几乎每个盗梦者手里都多了个独特的图腾。

Eames也有一个。是枚红色的筹码。

近距离瞧过它的同行纷纷嘲笑Eames的错误拼写，他们猜Eames在制作图腾时将用来讽刺他学生是“stick in the mud”的词组错写成了“stick in the mad”。

但是Arthur知道，那不过是在客观的描述把Eames操到直不起腰的小疯子Arthur罢了。

多数时间不是在床上。

***

“你就不觉得幼稚吗？说真的，地下情人的扮演游戏？Cobb早就看穿了。”

“别荒废了你的老本行。”

Eames愉快地朝他眨眨眼。

对此，Arthur只是沉默着把从洗衣店取回来的锈有橙色大雏菊花纹的咖啡色沙发套罩在他们家客厅的沙发上。

“我实在后悔。”

“当初你是同意了我买这个沙发罩的！”

Eames在厨房门口不满地叫着，不过他很快意识到Arthur指的是扮演游戏那事。

“哦，亲爱的Arthur，早在当年你选择跟随我走上伪装者这条路时就没有后悔的机会啦！”

“那么告诉我哪个才是真实的。”

“你知道的，darling。”

他扯着Arthur的衬衫把他拉到自己面前，温柔地吻上去。

Arthur悄悄摸出骰子扔到了餐桌上。

它滚了几圈，最后落在了3点。

Arthur放心地回应起Eames的亲吻。

 

The End


End file.
